Never Forget
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was all perfect until her hand slipped away from his. - warning - character death


A young couple sits on the end of a pier, legs dangling over the edge above the deep blue waters. The dark midnight sky remains speckled with silver stars and the moon as well. The cool breeze parts around them as the silence surrounds them, letting only the waves fill the air with noise. The young man stares down at the water nervously, his sapphire eyes brighter than the dark navy color of the ocean. His beige slacks hang down to feet sheathed into white sneakers, his shirt matching the absence of color. His hair spikes up off his head, with some falling down into his face, as if the tresses were spun gold to bring out the shining blue eyes on his countenance.

The young woman beside him seems to be his contrast with her shortly cropped black hair. A black spaghetti strapped dress reaches just before her knees, her pale legs leading down to the simple heels that match her dress. The one thing that seems to match him are her eyes of the brightest blue, except even around her irises there are specks of deep navy blue. Her pale slender hands rest in her lap, laced about the stems of the bouquet of flowers he had given her earlier in the night.

"Hey Roxas..." He turns to her, a questioning smile on his face. Her hands tighten around the bouquet of flowers in her grasp. "Don't forget me?"

His hand covers one of hers as he leans close, pecking her cheek softly, "I could never forget you Xion... never. Why would you ask that?"

"I love you Roxas, remember that too?"

He gazes at her with bewilderment in his eyes, pure confusion taking over his being as she stands up. The flowers fall from her hands and land gently onto the surface of the water, the waves carrying them under the dock they're on. "Xion, is something wrong?" Roxas is to his feet in moments as her hands rises quickly to her mouth, coughs wracking her body like a series of earthquakes. Just as he goes to pull her forward she begins to crumple to the ground, her body weak as the coughs cease.

Roxas wraps his arms around her as his knees hit the planks, cradling her body close to his own. Her hand pulls away from her mouth, showing the dash of crimson that decorates her palm and her lips alike. His own sapphire eyes widen as her sadden considerably. "Why didn't you tell me?" She reaches up to touch his face but the strain is too much, her arm falling back to the ground. One of his own catches it mid-fall, squeezing it gently. "Xion...why?"

"I'm sorry... Roxas..."

Ebony lashes flutter against her porcelain skin as her eyes close and her chest ceases to rise. His own chest seems to constrict in on itself as he finds he just can't take a breath, only grasp tightly at the hand in his own.

x.x.x.x

That time seems like another lifetime to Roxas as he sits on that very pier, staring down at the water with a flurry of emotions rupturing inside of him. His hands clutch at a single white lily, those hands oddly still as he closes his eyes briefly. In his mind he counts back to that day, the anniversary of the day they had met, a beautiful summer day with sweltering heat and a dry breeze that barely comforted anyone. Yet he found her sitting down by the dock, bringing her an ice cream and a bright smile. She had accepted it, accepted him. Something he hadn't expected in all his twenty years.

She kicked his feet out from under him by reciprocating the love he gave her and then seemed to set him on fire as she had left his life. He couldn't just theoretically drop to the ground, roll, and put out the fire of loss and hurt; it's not that easy. It felt as if she had ripped out his being when she left, everything he was is gone, leaving a shell of a person behind that forever searches for himself.

Tears drip from his chin as he bows his head, the blossom in his hand falling down onto the water. Tear droplets hit the wooden dock stretching out over the ocean, the pain just as fresh and raw as it was a year ago. His heart seems to break again as he turns around slowly, giving a final glance over his shoulder.

"I'll never forget you Xion."

* * *

_For RokuShi Day.  
Enjoy Fans! RokuShi FTW! _


End file.
